


Elastigirl's Break-in Breakdown!

by ZombieCatTookMyPudding



Series: Sexy Adventures of Elastigirl [2]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butts, During Canon, Fanservice, Humor, Infiltration, Minor canon divergence, Suspense, air vents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCatTookMyPudding/pseuds/ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: Takes place during the infiltration scene during the first movie. While looking for her husband, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl gets hit by a hidden trap that takes away her powers! Looks like she'll have to find another way into the volcano lair...(one-shot, slight AU.)





	Elastigirl's Break-in Breakdown!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own _The Incredibles_. All rights go to their respective owners. Also, this was a request by crafordbrian, so credit goes to him for the main idea.

Elastigirl ran through the dark, accompanied by the soundtrack of crickets and birds chirping in the jungle. Not only was she worried that her husband, Mr. Incredible was in danger, she had also left two of her three children behind to temporarily fend for themselves while she went to look for him.

She stopped only at the sound of a buzzer that suddenly came to her ears. Elastigirl looked down at her feet to find a once-invisible red line form between the trees behind her.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

"What the-?!" Elastigirl raised her arms, ready for a fight when red smoke quickly descended on her. Coughing, she ran from the cloud, and blinked the tears from her reddened, recovering eyes. What was that smoke? Clearly she triggered some kind of trap, but should she be worried? Shaking her head, she decided she'd have to deal with that problem later. Right now Bob needed her.

Pushing aside leaves that grew to the size of her own body, Elastigirl found a railway above her, and an oncoming car about to pass.

"Okay, okay okay," she whispered quickly as she prepared to jump and use her arms to grab on...when she fell backwards onto her back and cried out in pain.

Weird, why didn't that work? Stretching her arms as far as they could go, they never got any longer than they would without her using her powers.

"Oh no...that smoke must have been something that disabled my powers!" she thought aloud. "Of all the times this had to happen! But I can't give up now. I need to find Bob and get the kids off of here." Looking at the trails, she added, "the most logical thing to do would be to follow the rails. Surely that leads to somewhere important."

* * *

Fortunately for Helen, her athleticism was still up to par*, though it took much longer to arrive on foot than it would have been for her to hitch a ride. It led to a volcano, but the sight of a hangar sticking out of the side added to Elastigirl's suspicions that it wasn't a real volcano, just a building disguised like that.

"Now, how to get up there...?" she asked herself.

Staying close to the edge of the volcano, Elastigirl looked for something, a switch, a door, something that would help her get inside. Thankfully, she didn't have to look for long: she found what looked to be an air vent about the circumference of a basketball, coated in small leafy plants.

Elastigirl took one last look at the volcano, and then back at the tunnel. "Well, it's not like I have any better ideas...this is probably my best shot." Getting down on all fours, and carefully ducked her head inside. It didn't take much for her arms and torso to fit through, but by the time she got to her butt, well...that was a bit trickier.

"Oh, brother." Digging her heels into the dirt, she found that she had trouble fitting her hips through. "Has my butt always been this big?" she asked herself. "Come...on...!" using her upper body to pull herself through, she yelled, "come on!" Grunting, she pushed her ass through the hole with enough effort, her legs soon to follow.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she began to army-crawl the rest of the way through the tiny space. As she moved along inch-by-inch, her butt rubbing tightly against the insides of the tunnel was pretty uncomfortable. This wouldn't have been a problem if she still had her powers right now.

* * *

After crawling for what she estimated to be about a half an hour, Elastigirl's butt was getting sore from rubbing against the tunnel ceiling. Not to mention she could feel bruises forming on her arms, which she relied heavily on to carry her through.

There was a small beam of light shining through a vent grade just up ahead. Crawling up to it, Elastigirl could see a large white room with guards crawling left and right. There was a large object in the middle, but she really had to press her eye to figure out what it was.

"...A rocket?" she asked herself.

Frowning, she didn't who know who these people were or what it was they were trying to accomplish, but she had a feeling it couldn't have been good.

* * *

Finally reaching the end, Elastigirl waited for two guards to pass before she cautiously pushed out the vent grade, and reached one arm out. "Okay, Helen," she told herself. "Almost there."

Grunting, she used both arms to pull herself forward. Her waist slipped past fairly smoothly...but it was that darn butt that was giving her trouble again!

Elastigirl groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me." Putting her two hands in front of her, she inched them slowly across the floor, pulling bit by bit until finally,_ POP!_ She slid to the floor.

Sucking in her breath, Elastigirl pulled herself to her feet, and began to slowly walk to her left down the hallway. Passing by a mirror, she noticed the tight suit showed off her behind.

"Stupid ass. When did it get so fat?" Rubbing her sore bottom lightly, she continued, "that's gonna smart for a while."

Elastigirl suddenly became attuned to the sound of footsteps. They were far away, but she still wasn't going to risk getting caught. Turning the corner, she tried to find somewhere else to sneak into.

She glanced at an air vent, hesitant to use it a second time to get around, but hearing another pair of footsteps, she quickly decided she didn't have time to hide in another place.

Getting on her hands and knees, Elastigirl fit her upper body through...but looked behind to find that _stupid_ derriere, bulging through the frame and blocking her light just wasn't _cooperating_! Blowing a loose strand from her hair dangling in front of her eye, she pushed her feet firmly into the ground, and bit by bit her butt inched slowly through the frame before she nearly injured herself from the force it came through at.

Thankfully for her poor bottom, this vent wasn't nearly as long as the other one, in just ten seconds, she made her way to the other side of the wall. Pushing the vent grade aside, she set it down carefully beside the opening, as not to alert any guards. Stepping lightly on the ground and placing the vent grade back, Elastigirl snuck straight for the door, hoping to make it to another safe place without any guards to hide from...

"HEY!"

When she noticed that two guards had turned from another hallway and happened to find her there.

Her flexibility may have been gone, but not her usual athletics and speed! Thinking quickly, she ran up to them, punched one guard across the face, and slapped the other in the throat, forcing him to let out a grunt, before she took his gun from him and hit him square in the chin. The first guard had returned to his feet and was about to load his gun and shoot her, but Elastigirl used her wide ass to knock him into the nearest wall, soon to have him fall flat on his face.

"What's with all the noise?" Elastigirl heard another guard shout from another hallway.

Gasping softly, Elastigirl turned in the opposite direction of the voice, hiding behind the side of a door.

A few seconds later, three guards passed through, making Elastigirl hold her breath. Maybe the guard closest to the back of the group had noticed her, or maybe it was just her own paranoia speaking, but whatever the reason, Elastigirl took it upon herself to shove him into the other two goons, making his gun go off as it hit the ground. In their panic, the guards couldn't figure out where or what to shoot, but with Elastigirl's swift kicks to their faces, they didn't have time to figure it out.

Enough was enough. Elastigirl decided she should get these men out of here before anyone else found her.

* * *

Elastigirl was no weakling, but dragging five unconscious grown men down the hallway all at once was too much on her, so she had to resort carrying them down one at a time. She had noticed a weak panel in the wall a few minutes earlier, and decided that would be the best place to hide these guards before even more of them got suspicious and kept her from her goal.

Working as quickly as she could, Elastigirl shoved the identical guards one-by-one into the dark, tiny space. Wiping her forehead after the last one, she put her hands on her hips, enjoying her satisfaction for a moment before putting her hands on the panel, attempting to close it shut. Unfortunately, that was harder to do without her powers.

Groaning, she turned around and tried to push it back with her back instead. "Come on, come on, come on!" Without much luck, Elastigirl slid to the floor, taking a moment to rest. Auddenly getting an idea, Elastigirl returned to her feet, and rammed her butt into the panel, forcing it shut.

"I guess something good came from a wider caboose," she said to herself.

Deciding to stretch her sore legs, her eyes widened as she found herself grow a bit taller. "Huh?" Cautiously stretching her leg forward, it extended at least a few extra feet in front of her. "...Seriously?! NOW I get my powers back?!"

Returning her body to normal, she shook her head. That didn't matter now. At least now finding Bob would be much easier now that she had her powers back.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> *I swear that pun was totally by accident, but by the time I had already written that down, I couldn't think of any other way to say it. XD


End file.
